


Hear No Evil

by Polkadotsdeisgn (Arikanana)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!Marinette, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikanana/pseuds/Polkadotsdeisgn
Summary: Marinette could vaguely remember sound, The way music would play that she could now only feel as vibrations under her finger tips. Ever since she went Deaf at age 5 Marinette constantly felt a struggle with herself, While she was okay with her life and they way she lived in it she knew what others had thought of her. How was she suppose to be Ladybug if Paris didn't accept her as she was? Chat Noir struggles to find a way to show Paris that she was more than a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major Thank You to my Beta Megatraven!!! 
> 
> Chapter one is dedicated to Re-Unknown who did the banner art for this AU

 

Ladybug’s hands held helplessly onto Chat Noir, clutching him to her desperately as her nightmare seemed to unfold in front of her. She could feel that she was breathing too fast. Her heart was pounding and she felt lightheaded as her eyes couldn’t help but to read the comments that were falling from the lips of strangers surrounding them.

 

_ Save him. Please, for the love of god, just help him!  _

 

They were talking. Judging her. Some looked at her sympathetically. Some mocked her. She could see one woman’s lips forming the word “retarded.” 

 

She could have taken it, taken the way the people were staring at her: dumbfounded, shocked. She could have even taken the disgust, as long as someone would listen. 

 

She could feel his blood soaking through her suit. She knew her voice was being heard. She had worked so hard to form the same words she could read on other’s lips. Sweat rolled down her face. 

 

She would have given anything in that moment to have been heard. She would give anything if it meant saving him. 

 

_ Please! _ She wanted to scream into their faces. How couldn’t they understand her? 

 

The world had never felt more silent to Marinette Dupain-Cheng than it did when she felt anything but.

 

The world was a nightmare.

 

And Marinette was burning in it. 

  
  
  
  


**Two years earlier**

  
  
  
  


Marinette grumpily woke to the vibration from her phone underneath her fingertips. She wanted to throw it across the room, cover her head with a pillow to block out the morning sun, and then go back to sleep. Sleep was always nice. Especially when it meant she didn’t have to go to school. She saw the small flash from the corner of her eye signalling she got a text. Glancing at it, she sighed to herself. 

 

_ [Mom] _

_ You’re going to be late Marinette come downstairs and eat I’m making breakfast!  _

 

Marinette begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed quickly, writing a response as she got dressed. Fixing her pigtails, she walked downstairs tiredly. Signing a sleepy good morning to her mom, she went to sit at the table.  

 

She knew this year was going to be just like the others. Her luck was going to land her in the same class with Chloe again, and she sometimes wondered why she even bothered with public school. After all, it wasn’t like she was making much headway in getting close friendships  _ or _ social interactions. 

 

Sabine noticed the frown on her daughter’s face, as well as the small little crease she got between her brows when she was stressed, and set the milk down. She gently touched her daughter's cheek. Marinette looked up at her glumly and signed,  _ “Do I have to go to school? I already know that she’s going to be in my class this year.” _ Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself. 

 

Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead.  _ “I have a good feeling about this year, trust me. Now eat up, or you’re going to be late for school!”  _ Sabine signed, giving Marinette a huge smile. 

 

Unable to help herself, Marinette smiled back. Giving a nod, she dug in. While she loved her mom’s optimism, she couldn’t help the pessimistic voice in the back of her mind whispering anxieties and promises that she shoved into the corner s of her mind. She had to keep it together - it wasn’t even 8 am yet. Getting up , she grabbed her bag and hugged her mom before hurrying downstairs , careful ly watch ing her feet. Her dad turned when he heard his  d aughter’s descend .

 

 _“Just a moment_ _,_ _Marinette_ _,_ _”_ her father signed excitedly when he saw her in her rush to not be late. He had a huge smile on his face as he unveiled a box full of mint macaroons for her to give out during her first day, the logo she designed for their shop front and center on the box.

 

Marinette’s face lit up and she excitedly signed, _“You_ _’_ _r_ _e_ _the best_ _,_ _papa!_ _!_ _It looks amazing!”_ She threw her arms around him in a hug , feeling his shoulders shake with a laugh as he let her step back for his reply.

 

 _“Only because I have the best designer! Hurry to school before you_ _’_ _r_ _e_ _late_ _,_ _and don't forget your bag!”_ He  continued to smile, handing both the box of sweets and her backpack over. Marinette smiled widely and nodded., nearly dropping the box on her way out. She didn’t hear her father’s light laughter as he watched his daughter hurry to school.

 

Marinette held the box of macaroons tightly in her hand as she wai ted for the color to change for her to cross. Her eyes swept over the people on the o th er side, widening when she focused in on a n elderly man hobbling his way across the street. 

 

The light hadn't switched colors and nervousness filled her. Looking both ways, she saw a red car flying around the corner. Instinct took over as her hand darted out, and, grabbing the old man’s wrist, she heaved him to safety. Her feet twisted under her and she was sure she made a gasping sound as she crashed into the pavement. 

 

Unaware of the older man’s lips moving, she scrambled to salvage what she could of her school treats, cheeks red with embarrassment. She stood back up and smiled sheepishly at the old man. Nodding her head respectfully, she took off, wanting nothing more than to escape to school for the first time in her life. After all. she was sure that one of those people with their phones had seen, and had maybe even taken a photo. She shuddered at the thought. 

 

Up the stairs  of her classroom,  she happily slid e into her normal seat , glad  C hloe was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps this might just be her year. She relaxed into her seat,  glad that n ot only was she on time , but , now she had her treats to hand out during her break. Or , well,  what was left of them. 

 

A hand slammed down on the table in front of  Marinette and , feeling the vibration of the force and  seeing the hand  appear in her  line of sight, she jumped in shock . Her eyes traveled up the familiar yellow cardigan , and her mood dropped.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said, her lips in an annoying curl when she spoke. Sometimes it was hard to read them, especially when she deliberately spoke in a slow tone as if Marinette wasn’t already nervous enough as it were _._ “What do you think you're doing, sitting there?,” she asked, lips moving into a sneer. Marinette glanced back to see Sabrina sitting right beside her and jumped again. She fumbled with her notebook and pen, knowing they didn’t know sign language. Chloe plucked them from Marinette’s flustered hands and set them on another desk, beside a girl Marinette had never seen before. Marinette’s cheeks burned with anger and helplessness. Her one way to communicate back to Chloe, whether she wanted to or not, had been stripped from her. She carefully packed her bag, refusing to look at either of them as she tried to calm herself down, knowing that it would only get worse if she stayed where she was. She was just beginning to stand before she noticed another set of legs standing in front of her. 

 

She looked up to see the new girl, right in  Chloe’s sneering face as they argued heatedly. Marinette’s eyes widened at the confidence the other girl had , and marveled at how easily she seemed to be in  control of her limbs.  _ Lucky _ , Marinette thought.She registered that the girl looked at her now , and braced herself for her own venomous strike. 

 

The girl smiled softly and took her hand, mouthing something Marinette couldn’t see  before she followed after her sav iou r.  She tripped over her own backpack and sen t all but one of her macaroons  flying . The urge to run out of the room flooded her thoughts as she scrambled into her seat , quickly t aking the notebook  and  writing out , ‘ _ Sorry sorry sorry! _ _ ’ _ to the new girl , who’d shown her mercy. The girl  slid the notebook in front of her and quickly wrote a reply before  slid ing it back.

 

 _‘_ _There’s nothing to be sorry for_ _,_ _girl_ _,_ _!_ _I'm Alya :)_ _’_ Alya had written. She smiled warmly at Marinette, whose anxious expression relaxed. 

 

_ ‘ _ _ Marinette!’  _ she quickly wrote back . She glanced at her last treat and br oke it in half , offering the bigger  piece to Alya , who beamed and accepted it. 

 

Using one hand to sign, she said, _“Hello! I’m not very good at this_ _,_ _but I have a nonverbal aunt who taught me_ _._ _I_ _t’s nice to meet yo_ _u._ _”_

  
  


Marinette was sure she was a gift from some higher plane.

  
  
  


Adrien’s feet slapped against the pavement. He barely felt the need to catch his breath as he marvelled at how close to freedom he was. The school stairs came into view before him, and he ran forward determinedly as a silver car pulled up behind him. 

 

“Adrien, you know your father forbade you from coming to school!,” Nathalie said, her voice as cool as normal. She stepped outside of the car alongside the Gorilla. Adrien stiffened and turned when he heard her..

 

“What about what I want? I want to go to a real school, and make real friends!” he exclaimed passionately., fist clutched to his chest. He was so _close_ … .

 

As When Adrien looked down, he saw an elderly man hobbling along the path before his legs seemed to give out underneath hims. Rushing over to his side he helped the man stand back up and picked up his cane. Smiling when he saw the elder was alright, her turned his cheerful smile to Nathalie, only to see them blocking the steps to the school. His expression dropped as he got up and walked back over to them, eyes trained on the floor. “Please don't tell my father,” he murmured, voice softer than before. They ushered him back into the silver car and drove off. Unbeknownst to him, Master Fu smiled,. In his hand he held a ring box, a goal in mind as he whistled cheerfully and walked away without the use of his cane. 

  
  
  


Marinette happily read all the paragraphs Alya excitedly wrote out to her. Alya spoke about her and Marinette being good guys, just like all the heroes she looked up to. Marinette absorbed all of it as they walked into the library. She glanced up to see Alya gazing back at their classroom, where an angry Ivan marched to the office, his fist clenched tightly. Marinette curiously wondered what happened and began to write the question out as they entered the library. She looked up, shocked when everyone was jumping. Some opened their mouths in what must have been a scream, and Alya ran to the window. She stared at the monster breaking through the door of the building furiously. Marinette squeaked and hid behind a table. 

 

Alya checked her phone and tapped Marinette’s shoulder, awkwardly signing, _“I’m going to follow him_ _!_ _! Where there’s a villain_ _,_ _a hero is sure to show up! You’ll be safer going home okay?”_ She beamed and ran out like the insane woman Marinette was sure she was. Marinette hesitantly peeked out the window to see the  stone being throwing a car. She jumped and shut her eyes 

tightly before sneaking  outside and over to her home, just like the rest of the students.

 

She had to admit, being home did make her feel slightly more at ease. She had watched the news a bit with her parents, but she eventually went upstairs when they began fretting over the fact that she had seen this ‘Stoneheart’ through the window of her school. Hugging her knees to her chest in her chair, she watched to make sure Alya didn’t get too close to this monster until she noticed a small black box on her table. Her eyes widened, confused and certain that her parents would have mentioned leaving something for her. She picked it up carefully and opened int.

 

The bright light stunned her. Jumping back, she dropped the box and nearly fell out of her chair. She looked up to see a floating red… thing… smiling at her. She was pretty sure she had let out a real scream at that moment. Scrambling backwards, she threw everything she could grab at the strange creature whose small mouth moved and whose small stubs waved around. She reached nervously until she found a cup and lunged, completely covering the insect like thing as she took shaky breathes.

 

_ Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me _ _ , _ _ I _ _ didn’t _ _ realize you couldn’t  _ __ _ hear me. And _ _ , _ _ well… If this makes you feel better _ _ , okay _ _. _

 

Marinette stared with eyes wide . The words that came from a gentle soprano voice shook in her head , m oving in time with the little creature's mouth. No way. 

 

_ My name is Tikki! I am your kwami _ _ , _ _ and you were chosen to be the next miraculous holder! I'm sure you’ve seen the trouble that has appeared _ _ \-- _ _ — _

 

_ What are you?! _ Marinette thought, figur ing that if she was going crazy , then she ’d might as well  as  simply think her reply back. 

 

_ I told you _ _ , _ _ silly. I’m a kwami! I give you the power of creation _ . , Tikki began to explain. Marinette’s hand fumbled with the door to bring this thing to her parents for help . N , n ot wanting to be  as  crazy as she  thought she was. 

 

 _Wait_ _!_ _! Marinette_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _your parents cannot know_ _I_ _exist! This has to remain a secret!_ the kwami told her, flying free of the cup to float in front of Marinette, who jumped at the sight.

 

 _Why can I hear you in my head?_ _!_ Marinette demanded.

 

Her Kwami began to gently explain everything to her.

  
  


Adrien slipped the silver ring on. “So you're telling me I can become a real superhero?” he asked far too excitedly, an image already forming in his head. Perhaps a cool, all -black outfit. Maybe some leather. Saving damsels and fighting villains with this partner he was supposed to have. 

 

“That’s right , kid. You just have to say  ‘c laws  o ut ’ and then - — ”

 

“Plagg! Claws  o ut ! !” Adrien cried , holding his fist out.

 

“Wait , I wasn’t done explaining - !”  t he  k wami started to say before getting sucked into the ring as Adrien transformed. 

 

It was everything Adrien had imagined and more. Okay, so he might not have expected the cat ears, tail, and bell, having pictured more of a cool cape and stuff, but the rest of his outfit was perfect. He slipped out of his bedroom window.

 

Adrien carefully walked across his staff, marveling at how his weight didn’t snap the pole that had magically extended to the length he needed. He felt so sure and secure in this super suit , though, that he had no worries about falling anyways. He looked up to see a red streak in the air. , and he saw a flash of blue eyes that were full of panic as she crashed into him. Automatically, his arms went around her to try and at least to make her fall less rough. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, bracing himself for impact. 

 

The cord  of her yoyo  wrapped around them , keeping them tangled together several feet from the ground. The girl’s eyes were still wide as she took shaky breaths. She looked at him with a sheepishly apologetic smile. Noticing antennas on top of her head , Adrien felt slightly better that he wasn ’ t the only one dressed in a certain theme. He smiled back easily and wiggled free first in order to  he lp her down. “Nice of you to drop in , ”  h e  said,  grin ning . 

 

Her yoyo fell from the sky and smacked him in the head, making him wince and rub his head as the silent girl fretted over him. "I'm alright, I'm good,! I’m still learning the ropes, too," he said with a smile to reassure her. "You must be the partner my kwami told me about! I'm... Chat Noir,. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?" He said, almost eager to hear her speak. 

 

She simply smiled at him and held out her hand nervously. He took it , confused by her lack of response as they shook hands. "Alright , " he said , pick ing his staff up when he heard a crash behind them. "Let’s go! We have Paris to save ! " he yelled cheerfully  as he flew over the rooftops.

 

Marinette took a deep breath. _Believe in yourself_ _,_ she thought desperately before swinging her yoyo up in the direction her new partner disappeared in. She clamped her mouth shut to keep her voice silent as she was yanked through the air and over the rooftops.

  
  
  


Stoneheart was wreaking its havoc in the now vacant stadium where students had fled screaming. Chat Noir saw a boy crash into the ground as the monster lumbered over to him. He quickly extended his staff between the two and used it to leap down to the monster’s level. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” he asked, pleased with his first line,. He could practically feel all the cool catchphrases coming together in his mind. 

 

“I suppose you’re talking about yourself , ” Stoneheart laughe d,b ringing his fist down hard enough to not only crush this person in his way , but enough to leave cracks in the ground. Chat Noir rolled out of the way , staff extended to fight. Bringing it down , he saw the stone being grow in size and skidded out of  its way. 

 

“I could really use your help right now , partner!” Chat s aid nervously , unsure of himself now that the  monster was somehow even larger than before.

 

Marinette stared , horrified at the scene before her. How was she suppose d to go and fight that? With her magical yoyo? Chat Noir’s staff didn’t even leave a scratch! She had her hands over her mouth as panic began to take over.  She w atch ed as the monster threw a goal at Chat Noir , and she was surprised to feel the small antenna’s on her head vibrat ing in a certain direction.  H er eyes zeroed in on who was almost hit and her horror increased.  Her new friend Alya was there, recording this. She wanted nothing more than for her friend to run to safety. 

 

Seeming to sense eyes on her, Alya’s gaze traveled up to another hero and her face lit up. at the female heroine who was there to save the day! “What are you doing, super red bug girl? Your partner needs you!!” Alya shouted, cheering her on. 

 

Marinette could barely read Alya’s lips from so far away, but she could see the excited expression on her face. Taking a very deep breathe and with her yoyo in hand., she tossed it forward. Just as the monster’s hand wrapped around Chat Noir, the red yoyoo wrapped itself around Stoneheart’s legs as a small red and black figure quickly slide underneath him.. 

 

Pleasantly s urprised at herself , she smirked at the shock on  everyone’s faces and yanked at  the cord.  Pulling  She pulled  hard enough for Stoneheart to fall , causing him to release Chat Noir , who practically rolled to her feet. She took his hand and helped him up smiling a little. 

 

“Thanks!”  h e said and turned, ready to dart right back into the action. Her eyes widened and she took his tail , pulling him back. “What?”  h e  asked, confused  and  turning to his partner. 

 

Marinette bit her lip,knowing she couldn't open her mouth to explain anything to him,. Despite that, though, a plan formed in her mind. She closed a fist then pointed to Stonehearts’s own closed fist. She stared at him intently, hoping he would understand her. 

 

“Oh ! ! I forgot, there was some like, akuma thing . , ” he recalled. He suddenly regretted not listening to his  k wami more before transforming. He smiled at her. “Good thinking. Let ’ s use our powers!”  h e said , turning before he  could see shock cross her face. “Cataclysm ! !”  h e shouted. The black matter f lowed around his hand. He turned back to her , grinning smugly, and said, “I can destroy anything I touch . ” 

 

Marinette’s face scrunched up in disgust after she read his lips. She didn't want or need any violent power like that. She reached out to stop him as he destroyed the goal post and then turned to run ran to the akumatized villain. She sighed and, knowing what was about to happen , the antennae atop her head twitched with slight annoyance. When Chat was kicked back to her feet , it was his turn to smile sheepishly at his strangely silent partner. She concentrated on her thoughts. _ Lucky Charm!  _ Her yoyo flew into the air and produced an item that was suppose d to help them.

  
  


As the fight progressed, Chat Noir's mind began to wander,. When they dropped to the floor thanks to his partners plan, he wondered: was there a reason she didn't speak? Was it a rule or something he might have missed.? He remembered then that she didn't scream, even when she looked like she was falling to her death. Could she possibly be mute? He pondered this as he watched her break the akuma-possessed item, the dazzling smile on her face practically leaving him breathless. 

 

She was  _ beautiful _ .

 

They both watched the butterfly fly away,  g rinning at each other and bump ing fist s . She noticed his ring flickering and pointed to it quickly.  “Oh! I guess I should go . , ”  h e  sighed, bowing to her . “Until next time.” He looked up at her and , grinn ing once more, said, “My ladybug ~ . ” He used his staff to escape back to his home before  the time ran out. 

 

She snorted at his silly flirting, but she did like that name. Ladybug. hHuh. Not too shabby.

 

Picking up the paper that was restored to normal, she read it. Pity filled her as she looked at her classmate Ivan, who was human once again. She walked over to him and kneeled down gently, handing back the paper. He was saying something but since he was looking down it was hard for Ladybug to read what he said. She saw Alya in her peripheral vision and glanced up. Reading Alya’s excited and continuous stream of speech, Ladybug smiled and nodded a little bit,. Thinking quickly, she stood and winked at the pair before she swung the yoyo up and left the scene behind her.

 

Back at  her home s , Marinette  let  their first victory settle in  as she watched the news with her  k wami. 

 

 _‘_ _I didn't think I would be so comfortable talking to you in my head_ _,_ _but I'm surprisingly used to it_ _…_ _already._ _I still can't believe I did it_ _,_ _T_ _ikki. And I didn't have to explain anything to Chat Noir either_ _,_ _he just thought I was pretty quiet_ _._ _,’_ Marinette thought. She sighed, comforted by the fact that she could simply be a hero as she is. 

 

_ ‘ _ _ I knew you could do it! _ _ ’ _ Tikki  responded,  cuddl ing against Marinette ’ s cheek and smiling at the little giggle that Marinette let slip.  _ ‘ _ _ You know Marinette, you don't have to hide something like that,  _ _ especially not  _ _ from your partner of all people _ _. _ _ ,’ _ Tikki said gently. 

 

 _‘_ _I know… But I don’t want to be treated differently because of it. Especially by my super_ _hero partner. That would be the last thing I need_ _._ _,’_ Marinette thought , exasperated. She glanced at the clock. and smiled at Tikki before walking downstairs to eat dinner with her parents. She occasionally read the subtitles on the screen of their television when she ate with them.

 

Marinette dropped her fork when she read that more stone beings began popping up everywhere. She raced up to her room., anxiety building inside her. 

 

 _Tikki_ _,_ _what happened?_ _!_ _We defeated_ _S_ _toneheart, why are there more stone beings?_ _!_ she fretted as her kwami turned to her.

 

_ Did you purify the akuma?  _ Tikki questioned as she ate her cookie.

 

Marinette was confused.  _ What does the akuma I  _ _ freed _ _ earlier have to do with these stone beings popping up? _

 

 _‘_ _If it isn’t purified and goes free_ _,_ _it can multiply_ _!_ _,_ _c_ _reating more stone beings_ _,_ _!_ _and if Ivan_ _feels_ _negative emotions again_ _,_ _the akuma will turn him back into_ _S_ _toneheart_ _._ _T_ _hen he_ _would be able to_ _control the stone beings_ _when his transformation brings them_ _to life as his minions!_ _’_ Tikki said, flying up to Marinette’s level.

 

 _‘_ _So that means… This is all my fault_ _._ _,,’_ Marinette thought weakly. _‘_ _I knew I wasn’t cut out to be a superhero_ _,_ _T_ _ikki. I’m only going to keep messing up!_ _’_

 

 _‘_ _No_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _cheer up_ _,_ _Marinette! It was your first time! We just have to capture_ _S_ _tonehearts akuma and purify it_ _,_ _then_ _everything will go back to normal-_ _’_

 

_ ‘ _ _ I told you I can’t!! I'm clumsy and  _ _ d _ _ eaf! I just create disaster _ _ s _ _ all the time! I’ll only make things wors _ _ e _ _. For me, for you, for everyone! Chat Noir would be better off without me… I’m quitting. _ _ ’ _ Marinette turned her back to Tikki, her eyes burning with the tears she struggled to hold back , and her bottom lip quivering.

 

 _‘_ _But Marinette! Only you, Ladybug, can capture and purify the akuma!_ _’_ Tikki told her, flying around to face Marinette.

 

_ ‘ _ _ Find another Ladybug _ _ , _ _ then. I told you  _ _ I _ _ 'm not cut out for this. I’m sorry _ _ , _ _ Tikki _ _. _ _ ,’ _ Marinette  responded. She reached up to her earrings  and took them off .

 

 _‘_ _Marinette_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _don’t do tha-!_ _’_ Marinette looked up, only to find that Tikki wasn’t there anymore.. 

 

 _‘_ _Tikki…?_ _’_ she thought hesitantly. Getting no reply, she set the earrings back into the box. Feeling her emotions becoming too much to bear, she sunk to the floor, her shoulders shaking as emotion overtook her. She could feel her chest heaving with sobs as she curled in on herself on the floor.

Far away from the heroes, Hawkmoth stood in his tower., reveling at how the events had turned out. “Soon, the miraculous stones will be in my reach. Not even these new heroes can stop me.,” he said with obvious pleasure. Gazing at the dark butterfly resting in his cane, he lightly flicked the glass holding it. “Soon, my little akuma,” he said with a smile. 


End file.
